debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)
Summary Gumball Watterson is an anthropomorphic cat that lives in the town of Elmore with his best friend/half brother Darwin, sister Anais, Mother Nicole, and his father Richard. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A to 8-C | 9-A to 8-C | 7-C Name: Gumball Watterson Origin: The Amazing World of Gumball Gender: Male Age: 12 Classification: Anthropomorphic Cat Attack Potency: Small Building level to Building level+ (Cracked Penny's shell, which was unaffected by a bolt of lightning. Lighting Bolts contain about 1 to 5 gigajoules on average) | Small Building level to Building level+ (Should be comparable to before) | Town level (Under the effects of the Man Cereal, Gumball was capable of one-shotting Tina .Tina was capable of keeping up with Bobert's Combat Mode) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Supersonic (Capable of keeping up with Nicole on a regular basis) | Unknown Combat Speed: Subsonic (Should be comparable to Anais who could solve a 1,000 piece puzzle in a few seconds) | Massively FTL '(Scales to Boberts who's capable of kicking a soccer ball to the sun in 5 seconds) 'Reaction Speed: Subsonic (Should scale to his Combat Speed) | Massively FTL (Scales to his Combat Speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building level to Building level+ | Small Building level to Building level+ | Town level Durability: Small Building level to Building level+ | Universe Level(Was able to survive the big bang) | Town level Stamina: Varies Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with Toon Force Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plot Manipulation (Shown here), 4th Wall Awareness, Reality Warping and Summoning with the Phone, Imagination Empowerment, Toon Force, Video Game Materialization with the Console, Precognition, Limited Shapeshifting (Partial Conversion since Gumball once stretched his arm to reach an airplane, extended his tail, and made his body stronger w/ muscle supplements; Partial change of appearance when Gumball and Darwin were looking like Richards for a few seconds ago in the "The Kids" episode and becoming temporary older in "The Finale" episode), Dimensional Travel, Age Manipulation, Body Control, Elasticity, Regeneration (Low-Godly; regenerated from eating himself out of existence), Teleportation, Size Manipulation (Can decrease in size), Limited Technology Manipulation (Can make the cash registar read "Please Do it Larry"), Minor Enhanced Health (Capable of maintaining Normal Physice hours after Carrie's Eating Spree), Mind Manipulation (Via Watch), Body Control (Can enhance the size of his ears), Immortality (Type 6. Can survive without a brain), Biological Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (With The Helmet. Anyone who wears it becomes extremely lucky), Imagination Manipulation (Shown here) Resistance to Broadway Force (Was unaffected by Darwin's broadway force), Gravity Manipulation (Can stand in the air without falling), Possession (Can fight off Carrie's Possesion), Time Stop (Unaffected by Darwin stopping time) Standard Equipment: Phone, Console, The Remote (for a short while until Rob took it back), Man Cereal Intelligence: Above Average (Has an understanding of how life and the world works around him despite being a kid. In his search of the meaning of life, he found many answers.) Weaknesses: Is still a kid. Hasn't been in much hand to hand combat. Usually puts himself into situations where he could easily get out of it but he makes it much worse Key: Normal | Maximum Toon Force | Under the effects of Man Cereal Others Notable Victories: Kirito (Sword Art Online) - Kirito's profile (Base Gumball and Project Alicization Kirito were used, speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Garfield (Garfield) - Garfield's Profile (8-C versions used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Animal Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Toonforce Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Age Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size Users Category:Technology Users Category:Mind Users Category:Biological Users Category:Probability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Summoners Category:Superhumans